


Blue Eyes (Tomoyo x Nagisa)

by femmefatales



Category: Clannad
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Nagisa doesn't understand why Tomoyo makes her feel strange.





	Blue Eyes (Tomoyo x Nagisa)

“Nagisa,” Tomoyo had said, silver hair falling down her chest in ribbons. “You’re such a nice girl.”  
All Nagisa could do for a moment was stare, taking in the girl who had just complimented her. Such blue eyes. _Even bluer than Okazaki’s_ , Nagisa thought. _Tomoyo is just so, so pretty!_. 

“U-Um, Tomoyo,” Nagisa said, cheeks pink. “You’re just so beautiful!” 

Tomoyo’s round eyes widened and she blinked. “You think I’m...beautiful?” 

“Oh, um, was that strange of me to say?” Nagisa folded in on herself, the beginnings of mortification speeding up her heart rate. 

Then Tomoyo smiled. Nagisa had never had the privilege of seeing her smile before being as Tomoyo was always so serious and driven. “Thank you, Nagisa. You’re very sweet,” Tomoyo placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Nagisa’s head. “All right, I need to get going. I have a board meeting. I’ll see you around.” 

Tomoyo turned away and Nagisa caught a whiff of her shampoo. _It’s strawberry, like mine!_ Nagisa beamed, still flushed. 

~

That night, as Nagisa lay warm and safe beneath her blankets, her thoughts never strayed from her earlier encounter with Tomoyo. 

Every time Tomoyo spoke to her, Nagisa felt...strange. Almost like she wanted to kiss her, which wouldn’t make sense because Tomoyo was another girl and Nagisa wasn’t a person who liked other girls. Was she? 

Nagisa snuggled deeper into her blankets, sighing and cradling into herself. She wondered what Tomoyo wore to sleep. _I wonder, does she wear a pajama set like me? It’d be so cute!_

Maybe one day, if Nagisa was feeling brave, she could ask Tomoyo about her pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading. If you'd like another chapter where the two actually get together please let me know! If enough people want me to write more I'd love to oblige. I plan on writing a lot more Clannad fanfiction when I have time being as I love this anime with all my heart.  
> Love,  
> femmefatales


End file.
